


A Reversed Mood

by CatofApocalypse



Series: Vivi's Reverse Good Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley, Angst, Archangel Jophiel, Asra Feyde, Cute, Demon Aziraphale, Fanart, Fluff, Funny, Good Omens Reversed AU, M/M, Tagged for future chapters, Tentacles, Vivi Reverse AU, moody, tentacles groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Collection of my random art. mood writings for my Reversed AU of Good Omens
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Vivi's Reverse Good Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angel Crowley = Jophiel (Angel of art) who later became a musician on Earth.
> 
> Demon Aziraphale = Asra Feyde (Also known as "Lord Draken, Wrath of the Sea, Hands of Leviathans" But you know what just call him Kraken or Feyde). He owns a manga/comic book store.

* * *

"I remember wanting to touch and feel the other angel’s hair so badly. It was wavy and vibrantly red, as if every single strands were made of flames. What would it be like to run my hand through the stream of fire flickering in the wind? Was I allowed to touch, or even… feel such a way? 

When the Archangel gave a smile, I had to avert my eyes, while I nervously clasped my hands in fear of losing my self-control.

He was beautiful. The embodiment of art._ And my own downfall."_

* * *

2:31AM 16/11/2019


	2. Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Archangel visited Aziraphale in Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of 1000 followers on Tumblr, here is a small scene that might be of your interest ;)

“What’s your name, angel of the Eastern Gate?”

“M-my name?” I stuttered. The mortal heart I’ve been assigned with was beating fast. The beautiful Archangel was talking to me!

They turned to look at me with a smile. I shouldn’t let them wait.

“I- It’s Aziraphale, your grace.”

“That’s alright, Aziraphale. There’s no need for formality. Call me Jophiel.” Their soft smile turned into a grin, showing two sharp fangs. What a unique look. I had never seen anyone like this.

I blushed and tried not to stare for too long. It was better to pretend I was still focused on doing my job, so I did just that. Looking around I was glad that neither Adam nor Eve were nearby. I didn’t want them to eat any apple while I was distracted.

“It’s a nice day, issn’t it?” The Archangel moved closer.

“It sure is,” I smiled nervously. Their amber eyes with slit pupils were enchanting up-close. Jophiel stared at me intensely, as if there was something on my face. Oh dear, what if there WAS something on my face?

“BOOO!”

“AAh” I jumped at the sudden boom of their voice.

Jophiel burst a laugh, making me frown and looked around in confusion.

“Chill, young Aziraphale.” Their laughter turned into a chuckle. “Don’t be so tense. I’m here to deliver a message.”

Well that wasn’t funny at all!

Still, I could not be rude. I cleared my throat and tried to look like a guardian again, raising my flaming sword procedurally. “I’m ready to receive your message, Archangel Jophiel, Beauty of God, Patron of Artists, Archangel of-” 

“Right, right. No need for that.” Jophiel rolled their eyes. They placed a finger on my lips and I knew it would be wiser to quiet myself.

“Now, listen, Aziraphale,” they began. “There has been a rearrangement.”

I blinked curiously

“Congratulations! You’re off apple-duty today.” 

“… huh?” I tilted my head.

“You heard me. They want you to return to your respective… gate.” The Archangel started pushing me along gently.

Well, an order was an order. I started walking on my own, but then I remembered. Turning around, I asked.

“But… then… who’s going to watch the forbidden tree?”

Jophiel looked a little… surprised? Nervous? I wasn’t quite sure. They looked around a bit before answering.

“They’ll arrive soon.” 

“Oh.” I made an understanding sound, about to turn to leave, but I stopped yet again. “But who’s going to watch while that? Perhaps I should wait until they arrived to be sure.”

“Don’t worry, young Aziraphale. I’ll take care of that for you. Now go along.” They shooed.

“O-okay.” I nodded and finally left.

** _It wasn’t until months later that I learned angels were far less trustworthy than I thought._ **


	3. NSFW prompt: Behind the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a private discord server's weekly event. The prompt was "Behind the Couch"
> 
> Warning: tentacles shennanigan

There was something wrong with the sofa.

Crowley could feel it. In fact, he had been feeling it every time he tried to take a nap there whilst his old friend was reading.

The first time, he had yelped out loud. It was quite an embarrassing sound even.

On the arm chair across from him, the blonde demon eyed up from the 5th volume of Fullmetal Alchemist. "Everything alright?" He asked Crowley.

"Feyde… Ngk… uh… There was… er..." Crowley stuttered, sitting up and looked around him. When he saw nothing, he relaxed with a tired sigh. "Sorry, I thought I felt something touch my…"

The last few words became so faint of a mutter that he doubted Feyde could hear what it was about. He had no intention of repeating it though. Not in front of a demon, let alone a friend he had been having a crush on. Crowley felt his cheeks warm up as he fixed his long hair back in place.

"Yeah, so, uh, nothing. Sorry. I was probably dreaming… um... " Crowley reassured the demon before settling back down. He needed to get enough sleep so he could stay sober for the concert tonight. Hopefully, it was just his overactive imagination again. Whatever that was...

Before closing his eyes again, he saw Feyde raised an eyebrow, but the demon said nothing more. 

The next time it happened was a few days later, when he once again needed to borrow the sofa for the night. He had crashed at Feyde's comic book store that evening and didn't feel like going home. The demon had quite a notorious reputation in Hell, so Crowley didn't have to worry about any demon checking in and finding an angel sleeping on the couch.

He hadn't really gone into a deep sleep yet, when it happened again.

At first, it felt like a very light touch. Light as a feather. Something gently poked at the small of his back. Just enough to be sensed through the fabric of his shirt. The "thing" stroked up, following the line of Crowley's spine, making him shiver.

It seemed to have gotten bored of feeling his back, and moved down to caress his lower-back, just like the first time he had felt it. Then the unknown thing slipped in the gap between his legs, and that was when Crowley cried out, bolting up. 

"Feyde!" 

"What?" Crowley heard the demon's reply from the front of the store. There was a thud of something heavy being set down on a surface. A few seconds later, Feyde appeared at the door to the backroom. He switched the light on then looked between Crowley and the couch, confused.

"There is something wrong with the couch! There’s something in there!" Shouted Crowley. He pointed towards the furniture with one hand, his other clutched his blanket close to his chest.

"What thing? Like a bug? I don't expect you to be afraid of-" the demon chuckled but Crowley interrupted him, head shaking.

"No, no, no. Definitely NOT a bug. It has… It was… It was groping me!"

"Groping?" Feyde frowned. He went over to the sofa to have a closer look. Crowley took a cautious step forward as well. He swallowed and asked.

"Y… yeah, where did you get this couch? It's not something you brought up from Downstairs, is it?"

“No. Just antique,” replied the demon. Crowley watched him check under the sofa, then pulled it to look at the back. When he saw nothing, he decided to take the cushions off to see if anything was under. Crowley craned his neck to see over his demonic friend’s shoulder.

There were coins, food crumbs and some Japanese magazines with rather obscene images on the cover. The latter was quickly snatched away from his view.

“Well, there’s nothing here,” said Feyde, vanishing the reading materials. He stood up straight and turned to look at Crowley. “Are you sure you weren’t dreaming again?”

“I made sure I was awake before I did anything,” Crowley pouted. “Something was definitely _ there _.”

“Hmm…” Feyde rubbed the stubbles on his chin. “There’s nothing there, Jo. I am not saying you’re lying, but… Ah,” the demon snapped his fingers. For a moment, Crowley thought he did a miracle, but turned out he only just came up with an idea.

“How about you get back on the couch again?”

“Wot?” Crowley gasped. “Gosh no! So you can watch it molest me or what?”

“Aaactually, yeah, that’s- yeah.” Feyde awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “I mean, if I see what it is, I can deal with it? Fair?”

Crowley thought about it. That wasn’t actually a bad plan. If that thing came back again, Feyde would know that he wasn’t just being hysterical for nothing. Besides, he would feel safer with another person in the room.

“Fine,” he shrugged with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Nothing happened for a while and Crowley was relaxed enough to let himself fall asleep again. He didn’t know how long but by the time he was awoken by the all too familiar feeling. Something was playing with his back again.

Not wanting to give a false alert, Crowley wanted to make sure it was really happening before calling Feyde. Thus, he stayed still, eyes closed.

Bad move.

Whatever it was, it seemed to know there was no time to waste this round. Crowley felt it slither right into his trousers instead of just messing outside, so fast he didn’t have the time to react to it.

The thing went further down, tucking itself between his buttocks. There was still time. He could still call for help now.

He should have done that. He _ would _have done that if it wasn’t for the fact that the thing had found his back entrance. It was moving in such a curious way, exploring his private parts, rubbing itself all over the place. This was wrong on so many levels, and yet Crowley found himself lowkey enjoying it. 

Crowley could feel it getting closer and closer to the front, where his effort was. He bit his lower lip. His heart thumped faster in his chest in anticipation. Wait… no… not anticipation. He wasn't expecting anything. In fact, whatever this was, it had to stop.

“Eeek!” he shrieked, startling both the demon and the thing as he jumped away from the couch, throwing the blanket in panic. It was another miscalculated move, because the thing was forced to retreat quickly. It pretty much slurped itself out of his bottom, only without the actual sound effect. (Though he was GLAD there was no sound. Or he would have died of shame.)

“Again?” Feyde quickly left his armchair to catch Crowley as the angel fell forward.

“Didn’t you see it?” asked Crowley, clinging to the demon whilst taking a peek behind. There was nothing on the furniture at all. 

“N-no,” The demon muttered, looking at the empty cushion. “It must have been incredibly fast, or this was the worst case of lucid dream you’ve had.”

“For God’s sake! It was _ right there _!” Crowley stomped his feet. “It went-” He paused, realizing he almost told his friend that it had gone poking his bottom. “It touched me again, okay?”

Feyde furrowed, then a look of realization dawned on him. “Wait, what was it like? The “thing” I mean.”

Crowley shoved his hands in his trousers pockets and stared at the furniture loathingly. “It’s… like a vine, or… wait, no, definitely thicker than a vine. Err… slippery?”

“I-is that so?”

“Yup.” Crowley shrugged. He then tilted his head upon noticing something. “You alright, Feyde? Your face is off-colored. Did you figure something out?”

The demon cleared his throat. “Er, no, sorry. I was just thinking. Um, Jo, could you go out to the front and put the stack of comics on the front desk back to the right shelf? I’ll see if I can find what’s wrong with this couch.”

“Huh? But I-”

Crowley wanted to protest but the demon had already lifted him up by the hips and placed him outside.  
  
“It’s simple, dear, just make sure not to put Batman with the Avengers.” Feyde winked with his signature toothy grin, and shut the door tight.

* * *

Feyde waited until he heard Crowley’s boots walking away. He quickly cast a muffle ward on the door and locked it. Then, he took a deep breath. As soon as he turned around, his voice boomed.

“Alright, come out here, yeh little shits!” 

From the floor and the gap between the sofa cushions, several ghostly tentacles emerged. They were brownish and transparent, but just enough to make out the distinctive features of an octopus’ arms.

They seemed to cower and flinch the closer Feyde got to them. The demon was fuming. His cheeks red and the white of his eyes turned to black. His human pupils turned into that of a cephalopod’s. He eyed each of them furiously.

“What did I tell you about _**consentacles**_?”

**Author's Note:**

> There is an on-going comic about them  
THE SONG FOR THE END TIME  
\-----o0o0o0o-------  
Full album on Facebook https://www.facebook.com/pg/catofapocalypse/photos/?tab=album&album_id=126068328760965  
Follow on AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161210  
Follow on Tumblr https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/post/187671643237/the-song-for-the-end-time-part-1  
Follow on Twitter https://twitter.com/catofapocalypse/status/1172249785920888832


End file.
